Hokage
The Hokage (火影, Fire Shadow) is a clan renowned for their production of mystical weapons that have various powers ranging from the manipulation of elements to use and increasing a user's strength are called madōgu. The Hokage clan was exterminated during an attack made by Oda Nobunaga on the clan's village in 1567. The Hokage leaders are known as Flame Masters because of their innate ability to control the element of fire. Each Flame Master is born with this ability, and are traditionally succeeded by one who is also born with this ability, which is sometimes even from parent to child. In the case of the sixth Flame Master Ōka, his two sons, Recca and Kurei are born with this ability. In the Hokage tradition, this meant that the one of the children was born with a cursed flame, and should be terminated. The Hokage elders assumed that Kurei was the cursed child since they thought that he had an evil soul and attempted to kill him, but Kagerō, Recca's mother, stopped them from doing so. The madōgus are mystical objects created by the Hokage that grant their users special abilities, such as allowing their users to manipulate certain elements (as in the case of the Fūjin, which allows its wielder to manipulate the element of wind) and enhancing their user's strength/skills (as in the case of the Dosei no Wa, which increases its user's physical strength and the Idaten, which increases its user's running speed). Two madōgu creators were mentioned in the manga: Kokū, who creates madōgus to protect the clan and their loved ones, and Kaima, who creates madōgus solely for killing. Timeline A timeline of significant events in the Hokage clan's history are listed in the timeline at the end of Chapter 237 in Volume 24 of the Flame of Recca manga. The events include the following: * Eiroku 12 (1569) - Hokage leader Ōka weds Kagerō and takes Reina as his mistress. * Genki 2 (1571) - Kurei (son of Ōka and Reina) is born. * Tenshō 3 (1575) - Recca (son of Ōka and Kagerō) is born. * Tenshō 4 (1576) ** Kurei attempts to kill Recca and is imprisoned. ** Oda Nobunaga attacks the Hokage village. The Hokage decide to disperse in order to hide the madōgus. ** Ōka dies in battle. ** Kagerō uses the Jikūyrūri, a forbidden Hokage technique, to open a portal in time to save Recca. Kurei follows Recca into the portal. * Present Day (400 years later, possibly the 1990s) - Shigeo Hanabishi finds Recca and takes him in as his son. Team Hokage Recca and his companions enter the Ura Butō Satsujin as a team called "Hokage". The team is initially composed of Fūko Kirisawa, Tokiya Mikagami, Domon Ishijima with Recca as team captain. Kaoru Koganei, formerly a member of the Uruha, joins the team as a replacement for Fūko during their match against Uruha Maboroshii, and becomes a permanent addition to the team. Ura Buto Satsujin Results Ura Hokage Uruha In volume 22 of the manga, Kurei reveals that he and his remaining loyal companions (Raiha, Joker, and Neon) have formed a new group he formed to battle Kōran Mori called the "Uruha Hokage". The Uruha Hokage symbol, a reversed version of the original Hokage symbol, can be seen on the mask that Kurei is wearing in the said manga volume. Trivia *In Round 3 of the tournament, the rules state that a team member who interferes during a match should have his/her win forfeited (Which happened during Domon vs. Aki). However, in the Finals, it is different. During the match between Fuuko and Mikoto, Fuuko takes the consequence when Domon broke the same rule. *In Round 2, Genjuro suggested a single elimination match, wherein the winner of the previous bout will fight in the next one. Team Hokage's losses for each bout were counted. However, during the Semi-Finals, the losses were not counted. *Only Tokiya Mikagami suggested a lineup change (which was approved) in team Hokage's fights. The first one is with Mokuren in Round 2, and the second is with Kai (Fuuko was supposed to fight him though) in the Finals. *Recca is the only member of Team Hokage who participated in all battles except the Quarter Finals. Category:Teams